


Happier

by Gillian_007



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_007/pseuds/Gillian_007
Summary: Nico misses Lewis so much.(I try to write something different.....I'm sorry if it's not that good)





	Happier

**_Sat on the corner of the room_ **   
**_Everything's reminding me of you_**   
**_Nursing an empty bottle and_**   
**_telling myself you're happier_**   
**_Aren't you_**

  
He misses him, he misses him so much. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think of him.

He misses the soft kisses that they used to share.

He misses the supportive gaze and the tight embrace that he used to give him whenever he had a bad race.

He misses the warmth feeling he used to feel whenever he went to bed.

It has been only a month since they were apart and Lewis had moved on.

Even though Lewis broke his heart by leaving him, but he can't hate him for that because he understands. _He's happier without him, he looks free._ He tells himself whenever he sees Lewis with Sebastian.

He tries to be happy for him. But still it hurts when he sees Lewis laughing along with Sebastian about something he said. It hurts when he sees Lewis give Sebastian a kiss to congratulate him when he won a race.

He drinks himself to sleep every night, trying to ease the pain, trying to forget Lewis, trying to forget the memories that haunt him everytime he closes his eyes.

He used to think that they would spend the rest of their lives racing and winning together until they retire. He used to imagine having a family together with Lewis someday.

All the hopes and dreams died when Lewis became his teammate in 2013. Their relationship eventually turned to something that neither of them could imagine. They become toxic, the love they used to have had become corrupted.

Then one day, Lewis decided that they can't keep going on like this anymore. He feels suffocated in their relationship, so, he broke up with with Nico.

He cried himself to sleep that night. Never once in his life he thought their relationship would ended up like this. Even tough they parted on good terms but that doesn't mean it hurts any less

He tried to move on, but he can't, he will never be able to. No one could make him feel complete the way Lewis does.  
Some how deep inside, he knows that Lewis is never going to come back. He had lost Lewis forever since the day he walked out of his life. But he will always be waiting, because there is a small part in him always hoping that maybe one day he might have the opportunity to get Lewis back and start all over again.

  
**_Baby you look happier you do_**  
 **_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_**  
 **_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_**  
 **_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_**


End file.
